


Why the Sonic Screwdriver doesn't do wood

by beespiesandplaid



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1512464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beespiesandplaid/pseuds/beespiesandplaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theta is doing his very best to finish his latest project but Koschei is very talented at distracting people</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why the Sonic Screwdriver doesn't do wood

**Author's Note:**

> An idea that sort of floated into my head during class. Enjoy :)

"Theta, come on. You've been in here all day." Koschei whined, tugging on the sleeve of Theta's robe to try and break his concentration.

" Koschei!" Theta admonished, swatting at the offending arm. " I'm busy!"

" Doing what?" Koschei asked suspiciously. " We don't have any homework. Well, there's old dogsbreath's. But no one ever does his essays."

" It's Dodsworth. And, for your information, I HAVE done his essay. Intergalactic treaties are actually quite interesting."

"ppfff." Koschei sniggered. " You? Treaties? you break rules for fun. When you aren't busy being a TOTAL NERD." 

Theta didn't comment, just kept fiddling with whatever it was he was making. Koschei peered over his shoulder curiously. He ended up with one of Theta's hairs up his nose and he sneezed indignantly.

" What is it then?" Koschei asked, though he had already lost interest when he realised how close he was to Theta's neck. And ears. And his mouth actually wasn't that far away either...  
" Koschei! Stop!" Theta exclaimed, nearly dropping the device he was tinkering with.

" You don't mean that." Koschei laughed against his neck, breath warm against Theta's skin.

" I do...uh...oh...KOS! SERIOUSLY!" Theta moaned, trying his best to protest even though Koschei was now sucking determinedly on the skin above his collarbone, in exactly the spot that he KNEW Theta couldn't resist.

" Oh fine. What in Rassilon's name is more interesting than me caressing your wonderful body?" 

Theta blushed pink, before gathering himself together.

" Dogsbreath's essays." He muttered, in revenge for the way Koschei had made his heart pound.

" Ouch." Koschei said, placing a hand over his heart as though wounded.

" And I'm finishing my sonic screwdriver." Theta added, peering at his device again. " It't nearly done. I just need to finish the programming - it doesn't do wood yet."

" wood? who the hell needs a sonic device for wood? " Koschei asked, eyes returning to the flushed spot on Theta's neck, wondering if he could persuade him to take the afternoon off if he really, really tried.

" Well, you know, cupboards." Theta said, a little lamely.

" Cupboards?" You are spending time that could be spent ravaging this hot piece of ass designing something that can open cupboards? Cupboards have handles, my love."

" Never call yourself a hot piece of ass again. Also doors. Yeah." 

" Doors? you are such an idiot."

" You love me really." Theta said, smirking.

" Yes. Yes I do." Koschei replied, voice suddenly serious. Theta flushed again. It was the first serious admission of a fact they both knew. 

" Is this another tactic to try to get me to make out with you?" Theta asked. You could never be to suspicious where Koschei was concerned.

" Absolutely. Has it worked?"

" Absolutely." Theta sighed, pulling Koschei into his seat to straddle his lap.

" Yay." Koschei said smugly, leaning down to kiss Theta. 

" M'not an idiot, by the way." Theta managed to mumble before giving in completely and tangling his hands into Koschei's dark hair.

Koschei just laughed.

What were the chances of him needing to open wooden doors anyway? Theta thought.


End file.
